


Ensnare

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu always had a tendency of making the group dress up in outfits for battles, but Yosuke never thought one outfit would end up turning everything completely around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnare

They’d all agreed that Yu would be their leader.

They’d all also agreed that the outfits they got to battle in were cute and a refresher from the norm. It also gave a more light-hearted feel to things.

Yosuke agreed to all of that…for a while.

The first outfit Yosuke was ever told to wear was one for Halloween.

Yu had handed it to him saying, “Make sure you howl for me.”

It was a nice change from the normal school uniform or weekend outfit he would switch between. Dressing up as a werewolf let him feel…different? It made him feel more empowered in a way, and he didn’t mind the comments of how cute he looked from Rise and Yukiko.

The second outfit he got was a pair of swim trunks. He didn’t mind this either, even more so when they would go into areas that seemed to be hotter than others.

Yu had given him the trunks saying, “You have to get a rubber ducky with this and squeak it at the end of battles.” His expression was dead serious and Yosuke took the swim trunks before skittering off to find a rubber ducky.

He squeaked it quite often after battles.

The third outfit was starting to make him feel as if this was a cruel joke of some kind. He had to relive his nightmare of the cultural festival cross dressing pageant. As he arrived at the entrance in the mini skirt and pull over vest, he met their leader’s gaze, making him almost pout as he felt a breeze pass by under his skirt.

He had to scramble to keep his skirt from flying up.

The fourth outfit was…starting to raise a red flag to Yosuke.

Did his best friend have some sort of fetish for this stuff?

He was forced into wearing a towel this time, with Yu saying, “We all have to match. This is very important Yosuke. The moral of the team hangs in the balance here.” Why did Yu always make every new fashion change sound like a suicide mission?

Yosuke definitely wasn’t thinking about the moral of the team when he felt the towel slip more than once.

Today, the group had just gathered together. As soon as Yosuke approached, he could already tell from that look Yu had that he had a new outfit for him. Pulling out a nurse outfit from behind his back, he handed it to Yosuke just as the others were almost sputtering in laughter.

“N-No way-make one of the girls wear it!”

“No. This is tailored made specifically for you. Down to the inches around your waist.”

“Wait- _what-_ how did you even  ** _get_**  my measurements?”

“I measured you in your sleep, but that isn’t important. What is important right now is that you wear this.”

“No way partner-no way in hell-“

“ ** _Go_**.” Yu gave him a blank yet demanding expression as he held the outfit out to him.

He could never refuse that commanding tone. “Yes okay fine.”

Yosuke sighed, taking the outfit as he found an empty room in the dungeon they were in to change. As he shoved his original school uniform into his bag, he slipped into the nurse uniform that fit him in every place that it was supposed to. Begrudgingly, he put the small hat on his head, slipping into the white flats before heading out into the corridor again.

When he reached the area they had all been before, he saw no one. As he glanced around, he walked a little further ahead, peering around the corner to see grey eyes suddenly align with his own.

“There you are.”

Yosuke stopped in his tracks, feeling the weight of his best friend’s gaze as he started getting flustered from how he was staring. As he looked past him a bit, he noticed the others weren’t around.

“Uh…where’s everyone else?”

“I sent them ahead to start training.”

“Well we should catch up then.”

As Yosuke started moving forward, he’d barely passed Yu before he felt a hand on his shoulder completely stall him in mid-movement.

“No, we have a private matter to discuss.”

Turning to look at him, he felt the hand on his shoulder start to shift down along his arm, staring at him as he could feel himself starting to be backed up against the wall nearby.

“W-What do you mean…partner you’re weirding me out here…”

“I have a request…well more of a demand.”

“You always have those for me.”

“Do you know why..?” Yosuke said nothing as he stared at him in an unsure manner. ”It’s because you’re mine to play with.”

Yosuke felt his heart beat become uneasy as he started getting flustered from the statement. Surely he was joking, right? “Nice one partner.” He went to move away from the wall only to be pushed back against the wall by the hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t tell you to move.”

It was as he saw the serious look in grey eyes that he stood completely still.

“What is all this about me being yours to play with? What the hell-“

“I paid a little visit to the liquor store where your shadow resides.”

Upon hearing that, Yosuke felt the sheer panic rise within himself. Leaning more into the wall, he was becoming suffocated from the impact of the realization that his best friend knew, he had to have known everything now.

“Yes, he told me everything.” Yu stated his words as if to answer Yosuke’s silent plead that it wasn’t true. “You really should’ve just told me…but I guess this way we can skip to the main point of things.”

“What do you…mean…” Yosuke swallowed uneasily as he felt the weight of the gaze on him, it was starting to become a darker gaze with a hint of something Yosuke had never seen firsthand before.

Yu was staring at him as if he was going to have him, to claim him, to rewrite everything he had ever known about himself. Running his hand up, he grasped at a strand of brown hair, tugging on it slightly as a smirk began to edge at the corner of his lips.

“You’re going to be my play thing for a while…” The smirk only became more obvious as he dropped his hand back to his side. “….Maybe even permanently if you live up to my expectations, Nurse Yosuke.”

“Cut this shit out-I’m not doing that and  _I don’t want to_ -!” Yosuke went to push past him, managing to duck and slide away from the wall only to be grabbed and roughly pulled back against a body that was slightly stronger than his own. It was enough to leave him stuck in the grasp of the other, a hand suddenly grasping underneath of the pink dress and at an area that was already becoming hard.

“He also told me that you’d refuse, that you like to run, but I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Yu whispered almost in a snare alongside of his ear, dropping down at his neck to bite harshly at the skin, hard enough to make the brunette hiss and gasp in a moan that was more from arousal than pain.

“My, my…I never thought you’d be into this sort of thing, always so upbeat, but it’s always the ones you least suspect.”

Such truth to the words, seeing as, Yosuke never would’ve suspected his best friend to get off on such power trips. The pain filtered from his neck, only sending a shock through his body straight down past his hips. As he felt the hand palm at the underside of the white panties, he was then released from the warm grasp, standing there flustered and feeling far too aroused from such simple touches.

“First things first, we’re going to get some use from this.”

As Yosuke began to turn and look at what the other was referring to, he felt his embarrassment start to rise again as he saw the life-like dildo that Yu now held in his hand.

“W-here-how did you even-“

“You’re not the only one who goes snooping through people’s rooms.”

It had been a common fact that Yosuke had explored Yu’s room thoroughly in moments of boredom, and well, when Yu wasn’t around. He’d only found some common things that a boy would usually have, the only exciting thing being a couple porn magazines that had been well-hidden.

He was shocked to see that Yu had done the same thing and managed to find something that he had hidden as best he could. Of course, it was nearly impossible to ever keep anything hidden from him.

“When I  _did_  find this, it certainly confirmed what your shadow had said.”

Yosuke was too at a loss to even speak. Cheeks darkened, he started fidgeting with the hem of the dress, feeling like he was just having his diary read aloud today. As much as he should’ve been mad and turned to run in that moment that he  _could’ve_ , he was still stuck standing there under his best friend’s gaze. More so because, he was secretly enjoying it just as much as he was, being a guilty pleasure of sorts.

It was definitely a plus having a secret like this being discovered and revealed this way versus confessing it and possibly being rejected. He’d initially gotten the dildo for experimenting, just being curious. But the more he used it, the more it made him wonder how it would be to have someone with grey hair and grey eyes with the name of his best friend fucking him.

“So what..?”

“I’m going to have you put on a little show for me. You’ve already got the costume; we have the setting, now here’s your prop.” Yu approached him, sliding the dildo into the brunette’s hands before he stared at him closely. “Take your panties off and get on the ground.”

The words were more of an implied command if anything, and Yosuke felt himself responding as he kept the dildo in hand while he moved his hands underneath the dress, grabbing onto the panties to slide them off his long legs before tossing them aside. As he lowered himself to the ground, he already had a pretty good idea of what he had meant by putting on a show.

“Good.” Yu inhaled slowly, staring down at him as he started pulling something else out of his pocket. “Lift your dress up over your hips so I can see all of you.”

Yosuke blushed again as he sat on his knees, taking the hem of the dress and lifting it up to have his erection slip from the restraint. Yu then knelt down, producing a small bell attached to a string. As he started to slide the string around the hardened length, he heard the subtle inhales from every slight touch his fingertips made. When he finished tying the bell, he laid a bottle of lube on the floor, and then stood back up to an upright stance.

“Now you can start the show. I better hear that bell too.”

Yu took a place seated on the floor with his back against the wall. He sat at a straight on angle as Yosuke faced him, being able to see as his cheeks were still dark red while he had started coating the dildo with some lube from the bottle. Taking more lube, he let the cold substance coat his fingers that he used during his private moments. As he began to lay back onto the floor, he closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the thoughts that he had of the one staring at him now.

He’d thought of this sort of situation on more than one occasion. If he was to be laying there, having Yu watch him intently as he touched himself. In this case, it was even hotter since he was going a step further and actually be fucking himself as well. The concept alone had him pressing fingers into himself without hesitation, legs spread wide to show every time he let his fingers push in and stretch the tightness in preparation. The lube began to drip down his fingers when the third finger was inserted, the tips pushing deeply now as he was breathing in short gasps, arching up from the floor as he felt himself reach the spot that always made him moan Yu’s name.

As he pushed the fingers in and out a few more times, he finally felt prepared enough for what he would normally do next. Sitting up, he glanced over to see how grey eyes were staring at him, never straying away once no matter how he moved. Yosuke breathed out uneasily, setting the dildo down between his legs as he lifted himself up, letting himself sit on the toy that served him in place of what he had always really wanted.

Supporting himself with his knees on the ground, his body adjusted to the size of the dildo quickly before he started to move his hips up and down slowly. As he gradually got more into the repetition of movements, the bell was heard softly at first, starting to become more prominent as he fucked himself on the toy faster.

Yu was focused on how Yosuke looked as he forcefully penetrated himself over and over again. The front row view let him see how the lube was now mixing with the pre-cum that was beginning to leak from the tip of the length that was moving so much the bell was ringing almost constantly. The wetness dripped down between his legs, over his balls, and surely further down between the clefts of his ass.

The arousal seen in grey eyes was dire, utterly pleased with the sight before him. Yosuke had his lips parted, moaning breathlessly in some instances and choking out ‘ _Yu_ ’ in others. The moans began to drag, the pre-cum dripping down over the bell.

From how fast those hips were moving now; Yu decided it was time to move onto the next act.

“That’s enough.”

Yosuke stopped short in his movement, his chest rising and falling greatly as his cheeks were flushed from how aroused he was.

“Now it’s time for the real thing.”

Yu began to unbutton his navy pants, unzipping them and pulling his own erection out from his boxers. He stared over at Yosuke as if to issue a silent command for him to come over to where he was.

Leaning up from the toy slowly, Yosuke got up from the ground in a slightly shaky manner as his knees had just gone through such enduring movements. As he positioned himself in a straddle over the other’s hips, he began to lower himself onto something that was a little bigger than what he had been using before.

“If you finish before I do, you’re going to be punished, so be a good little nurse.”

Yosuke swallowed uneasily, already knowing that he was probably going to do just that. He had already been so close when he was stopped just moments ago. And now, feeling how the tip of something real and warm was starting to press into him, he couldn’t help but to gasp and lower himself onto it as fast as he possibly could.

Yu inhaled slowly, adjusting to how tight and wet Yosuke already was. He stared at him, keeping his hands at his own sides as he felt the thrusts start.

“I need to hear the bell.” He stated in a low tone of voice, staring at Yosuke as he was gradually picking up his thrusts downward, making his moans become much louder than they previously had been.

The bell started to be heard again as Yosuke was becoming so caught up in the reality that he had Yu’s dick inside of him at that very moment. All the hidden thoughts and dreams, the most carnal of wants and needs were finally being made to be true.

The echoing of the bell began to have an addition of moans and even subtle smacking sounds along with it. Pre-cum leaked for a third time from Yosuke as he had started forcing himself onto Yu’s dick faster, still trying to restrain himself from finishing. The friction picked up, making the heat from that tightness wrap over the other’s erection repeatedly.

They stared at each other, Yu keeping a calmer face than Yosuke despite him also breathing out low groans. The way Yosuke was openly fucking himself on his dick, it made Yu immensely turned on, feeling himself beginning to tread up to his climax. But before he could even get halfway there, Yosuke was gasping out utterances of ‘I can’t’, and a few moments later he pushed down once more over the hardness that he had been fucking, his release being reached as white spurted up, falling down over his stomach and drips even staining the dress.

“What did I tell you?”

Yosuke could hardly bask in the feeling of his orgasm as he was suddenly forced off of the other’s lap.

As the brunette fell back onto the ground, landing on his back and starting to lean up somewhat, he stared up to see how Yu was now standing up and towering over him.

“Y-You have to punish me…”

“Yes, I have to punish you because you’re a filthy whore.”

Yu bent over, grabbing at Yosuke’s legs to push them back, causing Yosuke to lay on his back as his legs were overhead, exposing his ass to the air and Yu’s front.

No hesitation was spared as Yu forced his way back into that tight heat. It was still wet, slicking back over his dick as he started fucking Yosuke relentlessly.

Yosuke was gasping, whimpering, still so sensitive from having finished only moments ago. He could feel how that spot was being hit from the rough thrusts, and it made him already start to feel like he might finish again with how sensitive he was.

“So fucking selfish, you should be begging for my cum.”

“Please just- _ah_ -Yu please give me…” The tight grip at his sides that caused his ass to be dragged more into the thrusts had him moaning out.  _“...Please, please, please_  I want your cum..!”

“Only whores beg. But since you asked so nicely…”

The fucking was so rough and wet that the harsh smacking of skin was louder than that of the bell. Yu was groaning in utterances, staring down at how Yosuke laid there with his mouth wide, almost screaming in pleas and whimpers, saliva dripping down his cheek uncaringly as Yu fucked him hard and deep.

Forcing his way into that tightness almost desperately now, Yu could feel how close he was getting once again. Just staring at Yosuke had been enough to drive him there. As he watched the way the other’s face contorted suddenly, he felt himself rising to his limit at the knowing of what was going to happen next. Thrusting inside for a final time, he made sure he was pressed inside to the hilt, letting the first wave of cum release. Just as he did so, Yosuke moaned out suddenly, reaching his second climax as his cum began to spurt from his dick, landing in streams over his face from how he had been forcefully positioned.

The sight made Yu groan, allowing more of his cum to release into the tightness that he had nearly abused from how hard he had fucked him. He stayed in that position until he finished in his release; withdrawing out to see how Yosuke lowered his legs and let the large amount of cum leak out of him. As it spread out over his legs and onto the floor, Yu glanced down at himself before looking back at brown eyes.

“I need to add some cum to your face, so come and get it.” Yu made a gesture to his dick that was now flaccid, but it already seemed to be getting slightly hard again from how Yosuke had been coated in cum from head to toe.

Yosuke gradually moved onto his knees, still feeling how the wetness was dripping out of him and down his legs. He’d barely managed to wipe some of the cum from his face, specs of it remaining along his cheek as he shifted onto his knees in front of the one who had given another command. Letting his hand reach forward, he started moving it over the reformed erection. With Yu being sensitive, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum a second time. He’d touched himself two to three times in a row to know.

And with someone else touching him, more specifically Yosuke, he was already getting closer. More than anything he wanted to force himself into that mouth that had been begging for his cum before. But he settled for a forceful blowjob later on after growing frustrated from battles.

The hand slid over his dick in a steady pace, and Yu thrust his hips forward into it. As he watched Yosuke parting his mouth, breathing out soft moans to express his eagerness, grey eyes darted down to see how much cum had leaked out, coating all along his legs that he had always been fascinated by.

With a rough moan, Yu muttered something indiscernible, feeling his climax approaching fast. His dick was far too sensitive, and the hot friction being made from that hand had him grabbing at brown locks of hair, his hips jerking forward once more as he began releasing another wave of cum.

Streams of white spurted onto Yosuke’s face, his mouth widening to have some of it touch his lips and tongue. He moaned as he tasted it, swallowing every bit that managed to get into his mouth. Yu stared at him as he did so, groaning even more at the sight.

As the last spurt was released, Yu felt himself relax. Standing there, he attempted to steady his breathing, seeing how Yosuke was still licking what he could before wiping away bits of cum from his cheek.

“You were quite fun to play with.” He tucked himself away, redoing his pants as he saw Yosuke shakily stand up. When he faltered forward somewhat, he reached out to grab onto him.

“I-I’m glad you think so.”

“I do. You can have a reward now instead of a punishment.” Yu adjusted a more comfortable grip on the one in his arms, leaning his head down as he pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

Yosuke was surprised; it had been the most chaste thing that had occurred the entire time. He responded though, leaning more into the kiss as he felt their lips run together. The kiss grew deeper with their lips moving apart to let their tongues meet. As they kissed until they were breathless, Yosuke was already starting to make soft noises, almost like whimpers.

“If you make noises like that every time I kiss you, then play time is never going to be over.”

Yosuke blushed darkly as he felt a hand run down to his ass.

“I do have to let you wear less in battle permanently now. I trust you know that.”

“Woah wait, what-why?” Yosuke could hardly get the right question out as he felt the grope at his ass drag him flushly against the other.

“Less layers to deal with if I decide to suddenly start fucking you.”

“You really are a pervert.”

“So are you.”

Yosuke only blushed since he clearly couldn’t deny that fact.

_~ fin._


End file.
